


养猫指南对养猫并无助益实际是养虎为患

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 动物世界系列不定期更新 兽人文学
Relationships: Solkwan, 率宽
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

《关于离家出走》

/  
夫胜宽觉得很苦恼，环顾一圈没找到什么别的能弄出声响的东西，只好捡起地上的小木棍在铁皮箱子外缘敲了几下。

天都黑了。

和钻进铁片堆里面就不肯挪窝的小东西僵持了快一个小时。

「我说，崔韩率，你好歹也是百兽之王，难不成真要在这垃圾堆过夜？」

「再说了，你又不是真的猫，回头再吓到路人。」

夫胜宽已经不能再头疼了，都怪知秀哥，当初从他店里领走这「小猫」的时候就觉得人面兽心...不是，人美心善Joshua洪的笑容带着那么一丝诡异。

要说毛色这么漂亮五官又俊得很的品种「猫咪」兽人，应该是有价无市才对，知秀哥一脸「可终于把这祖宗送走了」的表情...哎，都怪自己年轻不懂事，识「虎」不清。

半年前夫胜宽还抱着没足月的漂亮「小奶猫」美滋滋，想着真是捡到宝了，本来在知秀哥店里一开始看中的是另外一只小白猫，可一转头手里奶瓶就被现在这只给抢走，劲儿还挺大。

伸出手指在虎纹「小猫」鼻子前晃悠晃悠，没想到那「小猫」居然肯放开好不容易抢到手的奶瓶，嗅了嗅夫胜宽的手，好像是发现了同类一样伸出小小的舌头想给对方舔毛。

Joshua洪在一旁煽风点火，这「小猫」可不是谁都肯舔，这是跟你投缘，要你带他走呢。

颜狗夫胜宽心动了。

于是。

打了电话问了同样在养猫咪兽人的净汉哥养猫的注意事项之后，夫胜宽美滋滋地过上了有猫的日子，而且瞅着自家崽崽还未长开就立体的很的这张俊脸，心里盘算着，等长到能变人形的那天，早上起床就能看到身边躺一大帅哥。

啧，不能再爽。

养猫指南第一，猫咪要吃的清淡一点，还要注意营养均衡才能长得壮实避免生病，不爱吃饭的小猫咪要适当给喂一点营养膏。

可但是但可是，自家这位也未免太能吃了吧？按照指南上告诉的满月小奶猫吃的猫粮的量，夫胜宽仔仔细细用电子称称好了重量，想好了一百个哄孩子吃饭的理由后把盛着猫粮的碗放在猫窝前边，转头拿个奶瓶的功夫一回头——

就只剩空碗了。

还有一只饿「猫」瞪着无辜的大眼睛等着下一碗。

好吧，洪店长说有的「猫」命格特殊，绝非凡「猫」，吃的多点儿也是「猫」之常情，多喂一点儿撑不到，还长得快。

可但是但可是，这一碗接一碗，奶瓶喝空了一个又一个，

夫胜宽心想，完蛋，还没等养猫成人，我就破产了。

养猫指南第二，猫咪很怕水，虽然会自己舔毛舔得干净，但是隔上半年还是要水洗一次，尤其是去了灰尘大的地方更是要洗干净，才能不得皮肤病。

可但是但可是，自家这位未免也太亲水了吧？夫胜宽都换上洗猫专用睡裤，做好被溅一身水和做上一晚逮猫有氧运动的心理准备了，然而用小零食诱惑自家漂亮崽崽到浴室之后——

这「猫」在自己的小浴盆里蹦跶扑腾地可欢实了...

行了，我就知道尹净汉这哥不靠谱，夫胜宽正打算把记了养猫指南的小本本撕掉，就看到最后一条——尹净汉最后鬼鬼祟祟压低声音跟他讲的。

趁猫咪还小不能反抗，正是穿小裙子拍照发sns的好时候！

知勋小时候没用上的小裙子尹净汉拿来送了他两套，一套是灰蓝色绣着小亮片的抹胸小裙子，一套是配了一个奇奇怪怪橘色毛线帽的三花背带裙。

最重要的是，第二套有四只白色蕾丝小袜子。

夫胜宽果断选择了第二套并且在试图给自家崽崽套裙子的时候被咬了一口。

「嗷！」

「笨蛋主人！我是老虎不是猫！」

可惜刚满半年还得一阵儿才能变人形讲话，虎言虎语夫胜宽哪里听得懂。

「小啵乖嘛，就穿一次，一次。」夫胜宽捂着手提溜着小裙子不死心，好言好语诱惑着。

「嗷！」老子才不要穿。

嗯？等一下，猫咪的叫声不应该是「喵」吗？

你你你你...！

所以事情就是这样，夫胜宽一脸惊恐的表情让小老虎伤了心，一把没抓住就挣脱了怀抱跑走，名为离家出走。

夫胜宽绕了整个小区三圈才在这个垃圾堆缝缝里面找到自家孩子。

小老虎生气了。

于是最爱的鸡胸肉也不管用了，夫胜宽拿着小啵平时最爱的吃饭小盆装满了鸡胸肉，也没能把小老虎诱惑出来。

「嗷--」别以为这点儿肉就能诱惑我，我是有原则的。

平时的杀手锏捂着心口装病也不管用了，夫胜宽夸张地捂着胸口哎呦哎呦地叫着，也没能把小老虎骗出来。

「嗷——」我就知道你个笨蛋主人又在装病。

「小啵跟我回家吧，我错了我错了，我...我没有嫌弃你的意思，我就是吓到了，毕竟半年来我一直以为你是猫。」

「嗷！」我是离家出走哎，怎么可能轻易妥协...太没面子了。

「你不跟我回家的话，我今晚就得一个人睡了，没有你的柔软毛毛，胜宽会觉得好冷的，要是感冒了就不能好好照顾小啵了。」

「嗷。」笨蛋主人你不知道开空调吗。

等了一会儿外面没再有说话声音了，笨蛋主人不会这就放弃了吧？这才哄了两句就走掉，他不爱我了呜呜呜呜。

小老虎从铁片堆里伸出柔软的肉垫挥了挥，被一只大手握住——

这大概就是调虎离「铁片」之计吧。

「小啵是小老虎也没关系，我多接些商演赚很多钱，就能养得起小啵了。」

「胜宽永远不会不要小啵的。」

「跟我回家好不好？」

「嗷...」那我晚上要吃两份鸡胸肉。

「好～」

「嗷......」还要泡热水澡，你得陪我一起洗香香。

「没问题～」

「嗷！」约法三章不许再给我穿小裙子！

「诶...」

「嗷！！」

「知道啦不穿不穿。」

「笨蛋主人。」


	2. 关于吃醋

/  
夫胜宽总是嫌弃崔小率吃得多，还来者不拒什么都吃。自从那日百兽之王被从垃圾堆里捞出来带回家，崔小率就不必再装猫维持一个半饥不饱的食量。这可苦了夫胜宽。

「你是老虎不是猪，你醒醒！」虽然说这话可能对不起猪，但刚把梳毛的橡胶小刷子从虎口抢回来的夫胜宽真的表示很疲惫。

唯一让夫胜宽觉得自家崽崽能吃是件好事的时候就只有剪指甲的时候了，虽然这种再简单不过的活计还得有额外一人来帮忙。

尹净汉敲开夫胜宽家的门的时候看到的就是这样一副疲惫面孔，夫胜宽一边给尹净汉拿着拖鞋，一边还得拦着身后的小老虎呜嗷呜嗷要咬上一口的冲动。

「哥，洗完手再抱小率啊。」最近换季感冒的人多，小老虎才刚刚满半年，就快要到能变成人形的年龄了，这时候正是免疫力低下的时候。连夫胜宽自己都非常谨慎，从外面回来一定会先洗干净手才肯抱小老虎。

一进屋尹净汉就自觉地领着身旁粉白粉白的小娃娃钻进洗手间搓泡泡，「知道啦。」「好的胜宽蜀黍～」一大一小两个甜丝丝的声线给这个房间都带来些活力。

夫胜宽抽出一张棉柔巾给粉嫩嫩的小知勋擦干净手，蹲下来揉揉头毛，摸摸两只小巧白皙的毛绒尖尖耳朵，「哎呀我们知勋，今天怎么没把耳朵藏好就出门了呀？」

夫胜宽喜欢小孩子喜欢的紧，刚好李知勋的年纪就卡在这不上不下的位置，一半时间以小白猫的形态待着，非要尹净汉念他才肯练习变成人形。

尹净汉也是宠，李知勋懒得变人形尹净汉就天天搁怀里抱着，也不嫌累。

但是后遗症就是李知勋的人形总是维持的不稳定，动不动就会忘记藏起耳朵，或者是一不小心就要露出尾巴。

还没领养自家小老虎的时候夫胜宽就爱戳李知勋耳朵上的尖毛逗他，小小一只一碰一激灵，捂着自己耳朵转身就钻尹净汉怀里告状。

李知勋小脸憋的通红，赶紧伸出手捂住自己的耳朵警惕道，「不可以摸知勋耳朵！只有...只有净汉可以摸...」

夫胜宽刚又试图伸出魔爪...「尾巴也不行！」李知勋气急败坏道。

「哎不对...知勋今天有收好尾巴的！呜胜宽蜀黍坏坏...」

「好啦好啦，别逗他了，不是要来给小率剪指甲吗，胜宽你去抱着他，我来拿营养膏喂他。」尹净汉倒是很乐意看自个儿宝贝脸红，不过已经是午饭的时间了，赶紧帮忙胜宽处理好小率的指甲好吃午饭。

本来小老虎在这边正气的不行，醋坛子翻了撒一地，笨蛋主人看起来好喜欢那只小白猫的样子，恨不得亲亲抱抱举高高，都顾不上理韩率了，正在地上摩拳擦掌磨爪子呢，突然听到又要剪指甲的噩耗——

三十六计，走为上策。

「嗷——」笨蛋主人笨蛋主人笨蛋主人！怎么还在把我当猫咪养？不是已经验明正身了吗怎么剪指甲的传统艺能还保留着啊？我堂堂小老虎怎么可以剪我指甲，呜呜呜呜没天理了没天理了，救——命——啊——

哭了，那只小白猫，哦不，知勋哥哥，看着小小一只特别好欺负的样子，怎么劲儿这么大啊。

在李知勋的麒麟臂的帮助下，夫胜宽好不容易把小老虎箍在怀里，双脚并用地压着小老虎的两只后腿，腾出手来给他剪指甲。

崔韩率一边吸溜着尹净汉手里拿着的牛油果味营养膏，一边认命地把手脚都交出去任夫胜宽宰割。

尹净汉看小老虎悲愤交加嘴上还不忘了吃的表情觉得实在好笑，开口劝道，「小率乖啦，你想想啊，你现在还不能变人形，小老虎力气这么大指甲这么锋利，胜宽抱你的时候就很容易被你抓出血啊。」

「嗷！」我最爱笨蛋主人了我才不会抓伤他啊。

「是是是，我们韩率最乖了，肯定不会故意抓伤主人啊，但万一一不小心是吧，胜宽受伤最心疼的不还是我们小率嘛。」不愧是你蛊王尹净汉，小老虎开始觉得剪指甲天经地义。

但还是不肯承认自己心系笨蛋主人，「嗷...」笨蛋主人不是最爱小白猫哥哥吗哼，每次知勋哥来他都会额外准备好多好多白饭，知勋哥最喜欢了。

「嗷～」你看看他开心的样子，又抱又揉头毛的，还去摸人家耳朵尾巴，不知道耳朵尾巴不能乱摸会出事的嘛！

我我我我...我也想被揉头毛摸耳朵摸尾巴...

「嗷！！」我好气但我不说。

有人帮着拿零食诱惑小老虎转移他的注意力，这剪指甲就好办多了，三下五除二迅速解决战斗。

夫胜宽拍拍拱来拱去不老实的小老虎的肚皮把他放到地上，习惯性地揉揉他的小耳朵，「去玩吧，一会儿吃饭喊你。」

半岁的小老虎虽然距离性成熟期还有不少时间，但从他还是奶娃娃时候起，隔着小小冷冷的铁笼子，对那个拿着奶瓶喂隔壁小猫的人就有说不出来的感觉。

他手里的奶瓶好像很好吃的样子，他的怀抱看起来很温暖的样子，想让他喂想跟他回家。

或许这个就是老虎的一见钟情？

耳朵被撸了一把，又意识到自己的小心思的小老虎嗷呜一声，害羞了。


End file.
